


Karma

by Pookieh



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9687089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookieh/pseuds/Pookieh
Summary: After a case of mistaken identity, Katniss Everdeen finds herself in a position she never dreamed: beneath Peeta Mellark. But is a night of pleasure worth the consequence? Everlark Modern Day AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** This fic is rated 'M' for language and sexual content. I do not own any of the characters of The Hunger Games (although I wish I did). All other ideas and creative liberties are my own.

* * *

"Hot chocolate with extra whipped cream and a shot of hazelnut, please," Katniss said as she shuffled up to the counter without looking up. Grumbling to herself, she struggled to extricate a five dollar bill from her wallet, all the while trying but mostly failing at juggling the five too many bags in her hands.

With a triumphant "ah-ha", she tossed the bill down on the counter just in time to catch the garment bag containing her dress before it fell to the ground. The last thing she needed was an overnight dry cleaning bill. Despite her sour mood, she managed a tight-lipped smile as the red-headed barista who was suspiciously always managing the cash register when she came in rung up her order. Darius? Was that his name? As expected, what's-his-name grinned back at her like a buffoon, but today her patience was running thin and she was not in the mood for the inevitable bout of forced small talk and one-way flirting. Her feet ached, her head was throbbing, and she was cranky as hell.

"Keep the change," she muttered as he opened his mouth but she escaped further down the counter just in time to wait for her drink.

What a shit show of a morning. As much as she loved Madge, why on earth had she agreed to be part of the wedding? And who on earth needed _nine_ bridesmaids? _Nine_! Which meant there were _nine_ groomsmen and she didn't have to be a math whiz to figure out that, including the bride and groom, they made up a whopping twenty member wedding party. They'd need a goddamn school bus to truck everyone around town on the wedding day. Which reminded her, she had to call the limo company again to confirm that they had indeed managed to locate a stretch SUV long enough to accommodate them all.

At least the bridesmaid dresses weren't a nightmare. Madge had been right when she said it was a dress they could all wear again, considering she'd chosen convertible dresses that could be worn in an infinite number of ways and she'd left it up to them to choose a style that suited each bridesmaid best. One problem, though. As amazing as the dress choice was, the fabric wasn't exactly forgiving which meant her go to bra and underwear weren't going to cut it unless she wanted to be that girl who walked around with heinous panty lines all day. Nope, no thank you. Hence why she'd spent the better part of her only free day of the week running around town trying to find shoes and panty-line-free undergarments.

But as always, she'd left everything to the last minute. So although she was able to find a surprisingly comfortable pair of heels on clearance, she was shit outta luck in the lingerie department. After rummaging through the less than stellar selection at the local box store, she'd choked down her distaste for the mall and twenty minutes later had found herself surrounded by an obscene amount of satin and lace and larger-than-life sized posters of women covered in nothing more than 3 square inches of fabric. What she thought would be a quick in-and-out job had somehow morphed into a torturous half hour ordeal of trying to locate a standard black strapless bra and thong in her size that didn't cost an arm and a leg.

Damn her average size 34B boobs. Because of them, the only affordable set she was able to get her hands on from the discount bin was orange—bright fucking orange, and of course, the thong was nothing more than a triangle scrap of lace that would require some major landscaping of her nether region if she wanted to pull it off. But she only had herself to blame for procrastinating. Yeah, karma was indeed a bitch.

Of course, the checkout line had been a mile long too, and to top it all off, the slimy bald guy behind her had no concept of person space and had made her skin crawl as he practically breathed down her neck the entire time. When her turn at the cashier came up, she'd cried out from relief as she raced up to the counter and tossed the bra and thong at the sales lady, who of course made a huge production of holding up Katniss's purchases for the world to see as she scanned them. That was the moment Katniss hit her breaking point. Before the saleslady could continue with her song and dance of wrapping the garments up in pink and black tissue paper and topping it off with a satin ribbon, Katniss tossed down the amount of cash owed, grabbed her purchases, and shoved them into the ridiculous pink bag that screamed "I just purchased naughty lingerie".

So yeah, she totally deserved the extra whipped cream on her once a week chocolaty indulgence. As she waited, Katniss mentally went through the to-do list Madge had entrusted her to and glanced around the coffee shop, but just when the barista called out her order for pickup, a familiar head of blond hair caught her eye and she smiled. But her smile quickly faded when after another glance she noticed the second head of blonde hair seated across from the first. Thing was, the second blonde came with a pretty smile, glossy pink lips, and a ginormous rack that the buttons of her blouse were struggling to contain.

It was when the woman reached out and playfully squeezed his arm that Katniss saw red. What. The. Fuck. Her hands clenched into fists and her body went rigid as a rush of anger coursed through her veins. There was no way in hell this was happening on her watch.

The barista shouted out her order again, causing Katniss to tear her attention away from the two blondes who seemed to be having quite the animated conversation. She muttered a quick apology as she struggled to snap a lid on her cup and then, after shifting her bags yet again and squaring her shoulders, she marched across the coffee shop like a woman on a mission.

"What the fuck!" she bellowed as she stalked up behind his hunched over form. But when he didn't turn, she let out a frustrated huff, effectively catching the attention of the pretty blonde seated across from him. The woman stared at her for a second with wide eyes and an open mouth, but she snapped it shut when Katniss finally reached the table and grabbed hold of his shoulder. "I'm talking to you, Mellark! What the fuck are you do—"

The words died in her throat when he turned and she got lost in a pair of startled yet piercing blue eyes. She shifted her gaze, blatantly soaking in the rest of him. His hair was the same, so was his broad, muscular frame, but his features were wrong, all wrong. The man in front of her was gorgeous. Utterly _gorgeous_. And most definitely _not_ Madge's fiancée, Rye Mellark.

The man had a perfectly defined jaw and straight nose, unlike Rye's whose was slightly crooked thanks to a high school wrestling injury (or so he'd said). And unlike Rye's pale blue eyes, this man's were a deep glacial blue, like nothing she'd ever seen before. And his mouth…good lord, his mouth. She'd never given a second thought to Rye's lips before but this man…she was practically salivating with the craziest urge to taste his. Then the corner of his mouth lifted into an amused and insanely sexy smirk that caused all rational thought to leave her head.

Wow. She had to be dreaming. The guy was unreal.

Clearing his throat, he glanced down at the hand she still had clutched to his shoulder. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she stammered, taking a step back and wrenching her hand away as if burned. Embarrassment flooded her cheeks. "You're not Rye."

"Nope." He cocked his head curiously then flashed her another captivating grin. "I'm Peeta, the youngest Mellark."

" _You're_ Rye's little brother?!" Katniss let out a strangled laugh as a bout of nervous energy suddenly overtook her. She was going to give Madge a very stern talking to later when she got home. When her friend and soon-to-be-ex-roommate had mentioned Rye's brothers were going to be in the wedding party, she'd apparently forgotten to include "hot has sin" in her list of descriptors with regards to the youngest Mellark, who was also much _much_ older than she'd expected.

"Yep, and who said anything about being little?" The boyish smile he directed straight at her was charming yet unexpectedly wicked. "He may have a few inches on me, but I like to think size doesn't matter."

Another nervous laugh bubbled from her throat. Oh yeah, the guy may have had golden-boy written all over him but he also radiated pure sex appeal. And he damn well knew it.

"But in case you're not convinced," he continued in an easy-going drawl, "I have it on good account that I'm also the better Mellark…when it comes to what matters."

Katniss's eyebrows shot up to her hairline when his voice went husky at the word _comes_ and her thighs clenched at the blatant innuendo. Considering she hadn't gotten laid in several long months, she let her body's unexpected reaction slide, chalking it up to pent up sexual frustration and the fact that for some reason a gorgeous guy was paying attention to her.

And it was good to know that cockiness was apparently another inherited trait the two brothers shared. She still couldn't fathom what her prim and proper friend saw in her fiancée. Rye Mellark was loud and crude and at times overly obnoxious, especially once he had a few beers in him and his internal filter was all but lost. The two were polar opposites, but then again, she had to admit the guy treated Madge like a queen, and it was kind of hard to ignore the love-sick look in his eyes whenever she was around.

A cheerful laugh snapped Katniss from her thoughts and she turned to the other blonde she'd completely forgotten about. "Stop it, Peeta! You're scaring the poor girl!" The woman turned her attention back to Katniss. "Don't mind him, he's all talk," she continued with a dismissive wave of her hand. "And usually much better behaved, I swear. So, from the looks of the bridesmaid dress there, I'm assuming you're in the wedding party?"

"Oh, right, yes." No longer able to manage the weight of all the things in her hands, she set her cup down on the table, but then lost hold of her bags and cringed when they fell to the floor in a heaping mess at her feet. Fighting a rush of embarrassment, she hastily gathered them up and glanced back over to the woman. "I'm Katniss, a friend of Madge."

" _You're_ Madge's little friend?" Peeta interjected, playfully echoing her earlier words and leaning back in his chair as he brought his hands up to rest behind his head.

Jesus, the powerful biceps that poured from his sleeves had her momentarily dazed. Though the quick once over of her body didn't go unnoticed and she'd be lying if she said the appraising tilt of his head when he wet his lips and grinned didn't send a jolt of desire straight between her legs. What was the matter with her? Just a few minutes in this guy's presence and he already had her salivating like a pavlovian dog with each flash of that goddamn smile.

"Very funny," she mumbled, wrenching her eyes from his in a desperate attempt to keep her raging libido in check.

"Well, remind me to send my future sister-in-law flowers and a thank you card. I can't believe I get to walk a beautiful thing like you down the aisle."

Oh God, he was actually flirting with her? And Madge had partnered her up with _him_? Perhaps Karma wasn't a bitch after all. With all that charm and charisma, she couldn't help but wonder if he carried the character traits into the bedroom right along with him. Holy hell, why did every thought always lead to sex? She needed to get laid. Badly. One night stands weren't her style but shit, desperate times called for desperate measures and maybe a weekend fuck was exactly what she needed to snap her out of this dry spell. Maybe Madge had a hot cousin or something because as much as Peeta made her mouth water, he'd be off limits. She'd be breaking some sort of girl code if she indulged in this sudden urge of hers, wouldn't she? The guy was going to be Madge's brother in two days, so yeah, not a good idea.

Another round of bubbly laughter jerked Katniss from her internal debate. _Shit_. There she was, lusting over a guy she'd just met—Rye's brother for Chrissake—and for all she knew, him and blondie were together.

As if reading her unspoken thoughts, the woman suddenly piped up. "I'm Delly, by the way. Longstanding friend of the Mellark family and when needed, last minute stand-in plus one for weddings, bat mitzvahs, and the occasional charity event." She stuck out a hand that Katniss hesitantly shook.

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Delly answered, smiling brightly as she glanced back and forth between her and Peeta. "Well, the two of you will make quite the stunning couple at the wedding, if I do say so myself."

Katniss balked and the flush that had finally left her face returned with a vengeance.

"Jesus, Del, now look who's scaring her."

She glimpsed a flash of apology in Peeta's eyes and as if to further prove his point, he shot his friend a pointed look before turning his attention back to Katniss. "So you'll be at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow, right?" She swallowed thickly and nodded, earning her another one of those easy smiles. "Good, can you save me a seat then? I have to pick up the grooms cake from the bakery after the rehearsal so I'll probably be a little late."

Crap. The rehearsal dinner. She still needed to pick up Madge's rehearsal dress from the dry cleaners before heading back. And she had to pick up Johanna from the airport that afternoon as well, which meant a trip to the liquor store so their feisty friend wouldn't drink them out of house and home.

"Yeah, no problem," Katniss said as she struggled to pull her cell phone from her purse and glanced at the screen. "Sorry, but I need to get going. I have to be at the airport in three hours and I still have a ton of stuff to do."

Peeta was on his feet before she could put away her phone, his broad frame looming over hers as he reached for her bags. "Your hands are full, let me help you to your car."

Somewhat flustered by his sudden bout of chivalry, she eyed him carefully. "Uh, thanks but I've got it."

"You sure?" he asked, grabbing her cup off the table.

"Yeah, I've got this." As if to further prove her point, she fished out her keys, rearranged her bags, and reached out to take her drink. "Thanks."

Katniss suddenly felt nervous as an awkward silence fell between them, but then he pursed his lips and nodded. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then. It was nice to finally meet you, Katniss."

"Same," she answered, cringing at the breathy desperation in her voice. After sparing him a final terse nod, she forced her feet to move and focused on navigating her way through the crowd towards the door. Just a few more steps and she'd be outside where she could finally breathe and collect her thoughts.

"Katniss, wait!" Her body tensed when a warm hand landed on her shoulder and she jerked her head in the direction of his voice. "I think this is yours."

Her cheeks flushed with heat at the sight of the small pink and black bag in his hand. _Fuck_. When had she dropped it? Her breath hitched when she glanced up to find those blue eyes staring back at her, a hint of amusement causing the corner of his mouth to rise. They stared at each other for longer than necessary, but when she didn't make a move to take the bag from him, he lifted it closer to her, effectively snapping her out of the trance she'd fallen into.

Clearing her throat, she managed a quick "thanks" and reached out to retrieve the bag from his grasp. The moment his hand brushed over hers, a shot of warmth blasted through her and she let out a shaky exhale. _Shit_. She needed to get out of there before she did something stupid, like make a fool of herself a second time. Turning back to the door, she let out a heavy sigh. But the sound of that goddamn sexy voice of his stopped her dead in her tracks again.

"Oh, and this too." His eyes gleamed recklessly as he held up the lacy orange thong, dangling it off the end of his thick finger.

 _Shit_. Shit shit shit. This was _not_ happening. Could her face get any redder? Apparently so. If there really was a merciful God, he'd open the ground up beneath her feet and let it swallow her whole. Mortified beyond belief, she rushed forward and snatched the sorry excuse for an undergarment off his finger and shoved it into her bag.

A rush of dizziness hit her when he leaned in close, the intoxicating scent of cinnamon wafting over her. Man, he smelled good enough to eat. How was she going to stay sane over the next two days if she was supposed to be paired up with him? She fought back a moan when his warm breath puffed against her ear.

"By the way," he whispered as she sucked in a ragged breath. "Orange is my favorite color."

And with that, he spun on his heel and sauntered back his table, her eyes glued to his trim hips and tight ass the whole way there.

Damn. His brazen confession should have sent her running out the door in a flustered mess, but the heat that filled her cheeks was far from innocent. And she wasn't even a damn bit ashamed as a plan suddenly took shape in her head. Screw girl code, she was going to get herself laid. Unable to keep from grinning like an idiot, she pushed her way through the door and took a sip of her now not-so-hot hot chocolate.

Little did he know, but Peeta Mellark was in for a surprise.

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story was posted on tumblr over a year ago and was inspired by an anonymous prompt I received asking for an Everlark coffeeshop drabble which of course spiraled into WAY more than anyone asked for :) There are three parts, all of which have now been completed and the remaining parts posted shortly. I'd love to hear your thoughts! Reviews and feedback are always welcome! Thanks for taking the time to read and hope you enjoy this one!

As always, you can find me over on tumblr: **_pookieh_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** This fic is rated 'M' for language and sexual content. I do not own any of the characters of The Hunger Games (although I wish I did). All other ideas and creative liberties are my own.

* * *

"So, what'll it be?" the bartender asked as Peeta jerked his chin in greeting and slid onto the empty stool at the far end of the bar.

For most guests, the night was still young, the over sixty crowd already having retired to their lavishly outfitted hotel rooms that only the Capitol Center could boast. A thousand thread count sheets. Featherbed mattress toppers. Sixty-inch flat screen televisions in every room. Not to mention, the best 24-hour room service the city had to offer at the touch of a button.

It was only eleven o'clock, but for someone who got up at the ass-crack of dawn every morning to light the ovens at the bakery, it was late. _Fuck_. When did he become such an old man?

The thing was, he was just so damn tired. Not only in the physical sense but emotionally too. Tired of the long hours he'd been putting in at work over the past year. Tired of the dark circles that had taken up a permanent residence beneath his eyes. Tired of being a shadow of who he really was. And just so damn tired of the casual dating scene that never seemed to amount to anything more than awkward morning afters and a pile of phone numbers he had no intention of saving into his phone. Maybe that made him an asshole, but the way he saw it, why drag something out if he knew it wasn't going to go anywhere? Yeah, he was definitely tired. Tired of his meddling brothers.

Peeta startled at the bartender's not-so-subtle "ahem". Right, a drink.

Eyeing the impressive selection of scotches and whiskeys, his attention lingered on a 25-year-old bottle of Glenmorangie. Madge's dad, a retired senator turned restauranteur and distillery owner, had insisted on only the best well-stocked selection of spirits, whiskeys, and fine malt liqueurs to celebrate the nuptials of his one and only daughter.

That was why getting piss drunk sounded like an excellent idea, especially when it was on someone else's dime. It was tempting, to forget for just one night the mile long list of things he had to accomplish over the next few weeks. Just thinking about it caused his temples to pulse and the back of his neck to stiffen. God, he really needed to unwind. But then again, maybe finding solace at the bottom of a glass wasn't such a great idea. Especially when surrounded by half the Mellark clan.

"I'll just take a Corona, thanks." The hulking bartender acknowledged him with a firm nod then turned to another guest, leaving Peeta alone with his thoughts.

Despite the life altering changes that awaited him, there was a reason Peeta had stuck around way past his bedtime. And that reason was currently chatting with a group of people on the opposite side of the room.

Peeta sighed. Twenty-four hours. That's all it'd took.

Katniss Everdeen had blown into his life like a category five hurricane, stealing from him not only his breath but his heart, in one fell swoop. Was that even possible? Or healthy? Or was he just being naïve…at this point in life, he couldn't muster up the moral sense to care.

"Sulking in the corner now, are we?" Glancing up, Peeta shook his head and smiled as Delly pulled up a seat next to him. "Should I buy you a drink then, handsome? Turn that frown upside down?"

"Open bar," he stated, waving a hand at the wall lined with every shape and size bottle of alcohol imaginable.

"Oh really? Well, I wouldn't know. Haven't had to get myself a drink all night."

Peeta chuckled, then made a show of rolling up his sleeves as he surveyed the crowded room. "So what's the tally for tonight? How many hearts do I have to scrape up off the floor?"

"Pfft…I lost count somewhere after ten," Delly said with a wink. Then like magic, the bartender sauntered over and placed a martini glass down in front of her along with his beer.

"Another one bites the dust, I see." With a hearty laugh, Peeta glanced around again to see who the unfortunate soul was this time.

As one of his oldest friends, Delly Cartwright held a special place in his heart. When they'd first met in elementary school, she was still at that tender age where baby fat was considered cute, but over the course of high school, he'd watched in quiet frustration as she struggled with her weight. He'd always told her she was beautiful because she honestly was, but it wasn't until they'd graduated from college that his words had finally begun to sink in. He'd never been one to say "I told you so", but once she'd stopped fighting herself and embraced her God-given womanly curves, she was turning the head of every hot-blooded man that crossed her path.

Delly shot him a pointed stare as he reached for his beer and tipped it back. "You're not one to talk, Mellark. I saw the way all those girls were practically undressing you with their eyes during your Best Man speech. And you should have heard the two sitting behind me at the ceremony." With a shudder, she made a face. "I was this close to tossing my program in the one girl's face. And I'm pretty sure I threw up in my mouth a little when I overheard their _very_ detailed scheme to persuade you into a threesome."

Peeta burst out in a laugh, almost spewing his drink across the well-lacquered bar top. "You lie."

"Like a priceless Persian rug on a rich man's floor," she sang, shimmying her shoulders as she gave her martini a stir with her olive-garnished toothpick. "So, you gonna tell me why you're hiding out here all by your lonesome instead of using that silver tongue of yours to get under the dress of a certain bridesmaid?"

"No reason," he all but muffled into the mouth of his beer bottle. Trying not to be too obvious, he tilted his head to the side so he could continue to watch her. Katniss had moved to another table, apparently making the rounds with Madge's family. At that exact moment, she looked up and their gazes met for a brief second. God, she was so damn pretty. So beautiful it made his stomach hurt. He was the first to look away of course, slowly releasing a pent-up breath in hopes of hiding how much she affected him. But Delly being Delly, saw right through it.

She leaned in, eyes squinting as she inspected the front of his crisp white dress shirt. Pulling back quickly, she smacked his chest with the back of her knuckles, almost knocking his drink from his hand. "Ah, there it is. I thought I spotted bullshit."

"Fine…if you must know, I've been banned."

"Banned? From what?"

"Katniss," Peeta grumbled as he closed his eyes. Setting down his beer, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Before the rehearsal last night, Rye cornered me in the bathroom. He pretty much told me that she was off limits."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." With a humorless laugh, he shook his head. "I casually mentioned our run in with her at the coffee shop and you should've seen the way he stared me down when I jokingly thanked him for pairing the two of us up. And if that wasn't enough, the death grip he had on my shoulder when he said 'Don't go there, bro' was downright frightening. Didn't even give me a reason either, just said if I messed with Katniss I'd have Madge to answer to."

Eyes wide, Delly stared back at him, no doubt waiting for further explanation. "Sounds rather ominous to me." She took a sip of her drink. "Does she have a boyfriend or something?"

"That's the kicker, she doesn't. But that doesn't change that fact that Rye thinks I'm a man-whore."

Delly barked out a laugh loud enough to turn heads, but then her smile dropped just as fast. "You're serious." Glancing down at her martini, Delly blew out a breath before taking a sip. After a quick wince, her cherry-red lips frowned. "Why on earth would Rye think that?"

Although he wasn't a hundred percent sure, Peeta had a pretty good idea why. He paused before taking a swig from his beer. "Everett."

"Seriously? I swear he's worse than a bored housewife, sticking his nose into everyone else's business. Gossips like one too, apparently." Taking hold of his arm, Delly shook him gently. "Honestly, I think he's just jealous. Ever since he and Meredith tied the knot and had the twins the same year, he's been living vicariously through you and Rye."

Ten years his senior, the eldest Mellark, Everett, had fuck all to be jealous of. If anything, Peeta was the jealous one. After the unexpected passing of their mother four years back and their father just last year, life had thrown him curve ball after curve ball. It'd taken Peeta just as long to get his life back on track, and by then it seemed his grandiose plan of settling down and living the whole white picket fence dream with 2.5 kids and a golden retriever had come and gone.

It didn't help that one night after an exceptionally shitty week he'd gotten drunk in the back of the bakery with Everett and made some stupid comment about how the odds of finding a decent girl in town were slim to none. From then on, and despite his protests, his brother and sister-in-law had taken it upon themselves to become his personal matchmaker, filling his weekends with dates and not-so-subtle invites to Sunday dinner with coincidently single friends of Meredith's. _Fuck_ , those were embarrassing.

He'd soon be entering his thirties, what his brothers swore was the prime of his life. If that was the case, then why did it feel like he'd missed the boat? Like he was stuck on shore as he watched his brothers sail off into the sunset with the loves of their lives?

The whole thing left a bitter taste in his mouth, despite the refreshing bite of lime at the bottom of his bottle as he swished his Corona. "Well, the grass isn't always greener."

"Ain't that the truth?"

The music suddenly changed over to a slow song, and Peeta watched as couples made their way onto the dance floor. And just like every slow song before, he scanned the crowd for that one familiar face, wondering who the lucky guy would be this time around. It was no surprise that he wasn't the only one who'd taken an interest in Katniss Everdeen.

Thinking back to the other day at the coffee shop, he wasn't sure what had gotten into him, coming on to her so strong with all his double entendres and leering looks. Well, no, that wasn't true. He knew _exactly_ why he'd acted the way he did. It was the vice-like grip she'd had on his shoulder and the fire in those steely gray eyes of hers during those few seconds of mistaken identity that caused his dick to spring to life.

The last time he'd reacted so strongly and so quickly to a woman's touch—or rather man-handling—was, well…never. She might as well have been fisting his cock with the way his heart leapt into his throat and his eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head. And then when he'd shown up late for the rehearsal dinner the day after, he was both surprised yet happy to find that Katniss had actually kept her promise and saved him the seat next to her.

Regardless of Rye's warning, Peeta wasn't about to be rude and ignore her, which is why they'd spent the entire meal and an hour afterward talking about anything and everything. She had a sister in nursing school two states over. Her father passed away when she was eleven. She loved the outdoors and singing, although never in front of a crowd. And when he'd coaxed her into singing a few lines from her favorite song, the last haunting notes of her sultry voice had rendered him speechless. Which she'd continued to tease him about over the course of the day. Saying the two of them had good chemistry together was a major understatement. But still, he didn't pursue her, choosing to walk the fine line between flirting and being friendly. And what a fine line it was.

He'd always considered himself a patient man, but every time their eyes had locked in a brief yet heated exchange, he felt a little more of his resolve crumble. Which was why he'd stolen away to the bar the moment the dessert plates had been cleared, giving him the perfect vantage point to keep an eye on Katniss without being too obvious. And as hard as it was to go against his instinct and stake a claim on her, he'd gritted his teeth and watched in agonizing silence as countless single—and a few married—guys lead her onto the dancefloor or filled her hand with a drink. He'd reminded himself over and over: it was Rye's wedding day. The last thing Peeta wanted was to make unnecessary waves over something he could easily put off for a few more weeks. Or days. Or maybe he was giving himself too much credit.

"Listen Peeta," Delly said, nudging him with the spiked heel of her stiletto. "You're my oldest friend, and you deserve to be happy, more than anyone I know. So I say screw Rye, he lost the privilege of having a say in what you do the day he left. If you feel like there's something between you and Katniss, then go for it. Be fucking selfish for once in your life!"

Peeta shook his head as she clinked her martini glass with his beer bottle. "Right back at cha. And you can start with tall, dark, and mysterious over there." He lifted his chin towards a guy who'd been hovering at the bar ever since Delly had plunked herself down next to him.

With a quick glance over her shoulder, Delly's eyes widened. "I think he's a school friend of Madge's, Tim or Tom…something like that. Whatever his name is, he's damn fine." Draining the rest of her drink in one impressive gulp, she slid her empty glass back on the bar and squared her shoulders. "Okay, so how are the girls?"

Peeta stifled a laugh as she hooked a finger between her boobs, adjusting and plumping her overly ample cleavage. "Looking high and alive, as always," he said with a wink.

"Do me a favor and bring that girl a damn drink already, or better yet, ask her to dance." Flashing him a grin, she tucked her purse under her arm and slid off the stool. "As for me, don't wait up!"

Peeta rolled his eyes but smiled as he watched her saunter off, making a bee-line straight for her target. Maybe Delly was right. This was _his_ life and when did he start letting other people, especially Rye, dictate his future? He'd wasted too many years catering to everyone else around him, watching as their lives fell into place. And the sad part was, he'd allowed himself to believe he was content with it. That was, until now. After meeting Katniss, he couldn't remember the last time he wanted something— _someone_ —so badly it made his chest ache.

Scanning the dance floor again, he finally spotted her, arms wrapped around the neck of a tall blond who looked like he spent way too much time staring at his reflection in the gym mirror. And it didn't help when Peeta noticed how the douchebag's hands had a way of constantly falling to Katniss's ass, regardless of how many times she purposefully moved them back up to her waist.

She never seemed to dance with the same guy twice, and from what he could see, and to his relief, she never really looked all that into it. Or perhaps that was wishful thinking on his part. Regardless, making a scene wasn't his thing, so he planned to bide his time until the song was over and she sent handsy-mc-douchebag packing. Then he'd get her a drink and find a quiet corner where they could talk and hopefully pick up from the night before. But beyond that, he wasn't exactly sure what his next move was. _Shit_. Maybe he needed to think this through a bit more.

Flagging down the bartender, he ordered another beer. Just as he'd started to run through the finer details of a better game plan, a large hand clasped his shoulder and squeezed tight.

"There you are!" Rye sidled up next to Peeta, taking the bottle the bartender had just put in front of him and draining half of it in one gulp. As annoyed as Peeta was at his brother, the sheer happiness radiating off of Rye was unmistakable. The guy was practically glowing. Who'd have thought that marriage would be such a good look on him?

Something caught Rye's gaze and Peeta glanced over his shoulder just in time to catch Madge cutting in between Katniss and her slime ball dance partner. Relieved, Peeta let out a sigh. "Who is that?"

"Hmm? Oh, some second cousin of Madge's. Kyle? Carl? No, wait…Cato? Whatever, the guy's an asshole. I'm barely married an hour and he has the fucking nerve to slip me a card for his buddy's company. Some website that caters to married men looking to cheat."

"Seriously? What a dick."

"Right? I don't know why he's even here. We made it clear to Madge's parents that we were drawing the line at first cousins, and I still don't know half the people here!"

When he'd heard the final guest numbers, Peeta was certain his brother was joking. With the headcount tipping in at just over four hundred people, this had definitely been the largest wedding he'd ever attended. And with over a quarter of them single women? Odds were easily in his favor if he was looking to score a hookup. But he only had eyes for one woman. One woman who was now thankfully in the safe arms of Madge as they slow danced, purposefully bumping into other couples and giggling like school girls.

Both brothers were silent as they watched the pair, a slow smile stretching Peeta's face as he took in Katniss's flushed cheeks and wisps of hair that had escaped her braided updo. And that dress. _God_ , that dress. The way it hugged her body in all the right places, accentuating every curve from the dip at her waist to the flare of her hips. What really sent his head spinning, though, was the fact that he knew exactly what he'd find _underneath_ that dress.

 _Ugh_ , stupid Rye. His brother owed him an explanation and a damn good one at that.

"So, you going to finally explain to me why I've been banned?" Surprisingly, his brother had the decency to look confused. But then again, if the glassiness of Rye's eyes and dopey grin meant anything, then perhaps he actually was. Peeta blew out a slow breath and tried again, gesturing to the pair still on the dance floor. "From Katniss."

Rye nodded slowly. "Right…that." Peeta held his breath when his brother leaned in, paused, then proceeded to belch in his face. "Uh, sorry…so yeah, about that. Well, the main reason is because, you know, the wife's orders."

"Madge? What does she have against me?"

"Look, don't take this personally, but you and Everdeen were never going to happen. You see, Madge has been trying to set her up with a guy from work and she swears it'll work out this time."

"This time?"

Rye lifted a hand and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh yeah. Madge has been trying to set her up with someone for a few months now."

 _What the fuck?_ Unbelieving, Peeta stared at his brother. "Oh really? And you never once thought, oh look, my brother's single, maybe I should put in a good word for him?"

"Oh come on, you live on the other side of the country!" Rye made an attempt to drain the rest of his beer but Peeta stole it back. "Madge would have my balls if I'd interfered with her plans and tried to set the two of you up while you were here. Besides, Katniss doesn't do one night stands, and I know for a fact that you, little bro, have never slept with the same woman twice."

"How the fuck would you know? That's not…" But then he trailed off, and as much as it made him cringe, Rye was right.

"Yes, it's true," Rye finished, shaking his head. "But unlike our idiot brother, I know the real reason why."

Raising a skeptical brow, Peeta rested a hand on the bar, drumming his fingers against the wood. "So you're not a supporter of the man-whoring theory that Everett's cooked up?"

"You? Yeah right. You might not believe it, but you're more like me than you think." Peeta frowned. Blonde hair and blue eyes aside, they were nothing alike. As if sensing his doubts, Rye continued. "Hey, don't look at me like that and just hear me out. It took me weeks to get Madge to cave and take a chance on me, and twice as long to get her sexy ass naked in my bed, but when I finally did, good _god_ was it—"

"Whoa, whoa!" Covering his ears, Peeta feigned disgust, sticking out his tongue and gagging for good measure. "TMI, man."

With a shove of his shoulder, Rye scoffed. "Oh fuck off with your earmuffs and listen. Just one time with Madge and that's all it took. Something clicked and I just knew that one day I'd make her my wife."

"Remind me again what this has anything to do with me?"

"Just because I've been living here the past few years doesn't mean I've been blind to what's been going on back at home. I know how long it finally took for you to get your feet back on the ground after Mom died, and believe me, I still feel like an asshole for leaving you and Everett to pick up the pieces and look after Dad. It was just all around bad timing with his recovery from the accident and the bakery closing for renovations and then when he started to go downhill…well, fuck."

Sucking in a sharp breath, Peeta froze. Rye's enlightening speech had turned all too real, way too fast. He exhaled, trying his best to ignore the sudden ache in his chest. "If you have a point somewhere, you'd better get to it soon because this shit is way too heavy to be getting into on your wedding day."

"All I'm saying is, I know you're finally in a good place, with yourself and with the bakery and just life in general. And I can't see you leaving all that behind anytime soon, especially after what Everett's been telling me." Waggling his eyebrows, Rye grinned.

Ha. The joke was on him then, now wasn't it? Heaving a heavy sigh, Peeta rolled his eyes. "Don't believe everything you hear, and besides, what exactly does any of this have to do with getting to know Katniss?"

"Just humor me for a second. Say you and Everdeen hook up tonight, what happens come Monday after you fly back home? Can you honestly look me in the eye and swear that once you step off that plane you'll ever think of her ever again?"

How could he _not_? He was already a goner.

Taking his silence as agreement, Rye continued. "Listen, I know you've just met her and everything's still all shiny and new to you, and I know there's an amazing woman under that scowling façade, but Katniss needs stability, someone who's going to be around and there for her. She's had a rough couple of years and I'll be damned if I have to see her curled up in Madge's lap crying over my stupid brother who couldn't just keep it in his pants for one weekend. She deserves better than a one night stand, Peeta. And so do you."

 _Wow_. If Rye had been drunk before, he'd certainly sobered up after a speech like that. There were only a handful of times when Peeta had seen his brother so serious. The day they buried their mother. When he'd told them he was moving out east. Then again when they buried their father next to their mother. And finally, when he'd told them of his intentions of making an honest woman out of Madge.

"Listen," Rye continued, heaving a heavy sigh. "Forget I said anything. Just…just have fun tonight. If you want to hang out with Katniss, then, by all means, hang out with Katniss. I'll turn a blind eye and if Madge comes after me, I'm sending her your way."

"Yeah, you do that." Peeta glanced over just as couples began dispersing from the dancefloor. "Oh, and it looks like your wife needs you," he added when he noticed Madge waving a hand in their direction.

"Well, duty calls! Later, bro!" And without a backward glance, Rye made his way over to Katniss and Madge, making a show of lifting his bride into the air and smacking a big ole kiss on her cheek.

Peeta watched as the three of them chatted, his curiosity peaking when Katniss glanced over in his direction. She blushed a little and looked down, her eyes focusing somewhere below his face as she tried but failed to hide a smile. Hmm…interesting. Tilting his head slightly, he smiled back in return. But when she broke away from the happy couple and appeared to be heading straight for him, his pulse kicked up a notch.

He managed to gulp down a mouthful of liquid courage before she reached him, her eyes filled with mischievous and if he wasn't mistaken…lust? Or maybe not. He was having a hard time getting a read on her because as she got closer, the way her eyes nervously looked everywhere but at his face had him second guessing.

"So, you avoiding me?" she asked, the calmness of her voice contradicting the tense vibe he was sensing.

"Why would you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because every guy here's asked me to dance. Every guy…except _you_."

Grinning, Peeta flagged down the bartender and gestured to the empty seat next to him. "Well, maybe I was waiting for _you_ to ask me."

Taking him up on his offer, she slid onto the stool and ordered herself a shot when the bartender finally made his way over. Then turning towards him, she took him off guard when she leaned in close. The scent of orange blossom and something spicy wafted over him and he almost tipped over backward with how close she was. He sucked in a much-needed breath and held it when her lips brushed up against the shell of his ear, sending all the blood from his head straight to his cock.

"You wanna dance?"

As she pulled away, her eyes finally locked with his, and has hard as it was to drag his attention away from the way she slid her tongue along her bottom lip, he forced himself to lean back and take a good look at her. There was a glassiness in her eyes, tipping him off that she wasn't quite herself. Taking a second to restore some semblance of judgment, he cleared his throat. "You're drunk."

"Correction…I'm buzzing." To prove her point, she held up a finger, signaling him to wait as she carefully reached for the full shot that had suddenly appeared in front of her and balanced it on the back of her hand.

Curious, he watched as she stretched her thumb and forefinger apart, and when she leaned over to reach for the salt shaker, he couldn't help but admire the lush curve of her ass. With a muffled groan, he averted his eyes and took a swig of his beer, trying but mostly failing to block out the dirty thoughts threatening to fill his mind. Returning to her seat, she surprised him again when she carefully lifted her hand to his face. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Lick," she commanded.

"Excuse me?"

Eyes narrowing, she inched her hand up closer to his mouth. "I said… _lick_."

Now she'd gone and done it. His cock sprang forward, painfully tight against his zipper. Those stormy gray eyes of hers, filled with mischief and a hint of mystery, bore into him, that stare of hers like a slow, hot stroke against his cock. Her eyebrow shot up and the corner of her mouth lifted in a blatant challenge.

Never one to back down from a dare, he leaned in but then hesitated. His gaze darted to the shot glass balanced perfectly on the back of her hand, the surface of the dark amber liquid barely moving. For a woman who was, as she mildly put it "buzzing", she had the steady hand of a surgeon. Then his eyes met hers in a last attempt to make sure she wasn't fucking with him. When her teeth sunk into her glossy bottom lip, he couldn't hold back any longer. Without looking away, he slowly licked the webbing between her fingers then just for good measure, captured it between his lips for another leisurely pass with his tongue.

Her warm exhale brushed past his cheek and the quiet whimper that quickly followed caused his breath to hitch. With a final flick of his tongue against her skin, he released her and slowly pulled away. She didn't move for a good five seconds, allowing him just enough time to take in her parted lips and the pretty flush of her cheeks.

The sound of clinking glasses from behind the bar finally broke her from her daze, then with a shake of her head, she cleared her throat. A cocky remark was perched on the tip of his tongue, but as if sensing it, Katniss glanced away and picked up a slice of lemon with the same hand. With a light tap of the salt shaker, he watched with rapt fascination as the tiny grains stuck to where his tongue had just moments ago wet her skin. Her eyes met his as her tongue darted out, clearing away the salt with a seductive lick. Then before he could take his next breath, her lips connected with the rim of the shot glass and both her head and hand-tipped back in a quick jerk. The moment her lips curved around the slice of lemon, his cock grew even harder and he had to stop himself from leaning in when a drop of juice escaped the corner of her mouth.

She winced and the crinkle of her nose had him grinning like an idiot on the inside.

"See?" she said, flashing him a triumphant smirk. "If I was drunk, I wouldn't have been able to do that."

"Point taken," he said with a shake of his head. "But past experience has shown me that women and tequila don't mix."

"Hmm…not in my case." Then just to show off, she tossed the shot glass up and caught it mid-air with a quick swipe of her hand. "If anything, tequila dissolves my filter, which reminds me...I know your secret."

Fighting back his amusement, he decided to humor her. "Oh? And what's that?"

"You," she began, pausing before she lifted a finger and aimed it straight for the center of his chest. "Find me attractive."

Ha. What a gross understatement, but before he could voice his opinion, the tip of her finger finally made contact with his chest and a burst of heat radiated from the spot. He sucked in a breath as he dropped his gaze to her finger which was now tracing lazy figure eights around the buttons of his shirt. Christ, if only she knew the effect a simple touch from her could do to him.

When he glanced back up at her, the calm gray of her eyes had darkened to a stormy hue. Curious to whether it was actually Katniss talking or the tequila, he arched an eyebrow and answered, "That's not a secret."

"Fine then…you wanna fuck me."

Peeta's mouth fell open as she pulled back, her bottom lip tucked enticingly between her teeth. Blinking a few times, he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Well, now that was unexpected.

She slipped off the stool and shuffled closer, and when he parted is legs wider, she nestled in between them. His eyes darted across the room frantically to make sure no one was watching them, especially his brother or new sister-in-law, but no one seemed to take notice or care about them huddled at the end of the bar. The instant her hands touched his thighs, he almost lost it. And then she had the nerve to smirk at him, her gaze dropping momentarily to his lap. She knew exactly what she was doing, and so he stood corrected. Katniss Everdeen knew _exactly_ the effect she had on him.

"That's not a secret either," he finally managed, his voice hoarse as he clenched his hands to keep from grabbing hold of her and dragging her onto his lap. Instead, he reached for his beer bottle, tipping it back to bring some much-needed moisture to his throat. Too bad for him it was somehow empty.

"Well, good thing we cleared that up then," she said in a low, breathy voice as her fingers continued to creep up his thighs. _Just another inch to the left,_ he silently begged as he eyes fell shut. But just when he thought she'd heard his silent plea, her hands fell away and the sense of loss was instant. Still hopeful but unsure, he waited a few seconds before his eyes snapped back open just in time to catch her turn on her heel, the skirt of her dress fluttering around her toned calves.

 _What the...oh hell no_. Did she honestly think she was getting away from him that easily?

Peeta glared at her retreating form but just as he was about to jump off his seat and chase after her, he stopped short. Glancing down, he noticed something orange poking out of his pocket and his eyes went wide. Thankfully, he had just enough presence of mind to set his beer bottle back down before shoving his hand into his pocket. The moment his fingers made contact with the warm yet slightly damp scrap of lace, he choked back a groan. Visions of sexy orange lace and those naked legs of hers wrapped around his hips sent him rising to his feet.

Something—other than his dick—told him that if he didn't follow her now, he'd be making the biggest mistake of his life. His instincts had gotten him this far in life, so why ignore them now? _Because she deserves better than a one night stand_ , Rye's voice taunted him again. Well, so did he and it was about damn time he did something about it.

Glancing up, he noticed that Katniss had halted her retreat, no doubt wondering why in the hell he wasn't following her. Lifting an eyebrow, she shot him a challenging smirk. "You coming?"

Flashing her a cocky grin in return, he made a show of tucking her panties into his shirt pocket. He was coming alright, and so was she. Multiple times, if he had anything to do with it.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Hello! Since this story is complete, I didn't want to make you all wait too long for an update. I hope you liked seeing things from Peeta's perspective this time and as I'm sure you've all figured out, the "M" for mature rating will be in full effect for the next chapter *wink wink* As always, I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments and thank you so much for taking the time to read!

Come find me on tumblr: _**pookieh**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** This fic is rated 'M' for language and sexual content. I do not own any of the characters of The Hunger Games (although I wish I did). All other ideas and creative liberties are my own.

* * *

_Click clack, click clack, click clack._

The echo of Katniss's heels against the black and white checkered tiles was like a trail of breadcrumbs leading Peeta straight to the elevators. When he finally turned the corner, her back was to him, a hand propped against the wall as she watched the numbers light up in descending order. He picked up the pace when the elevator dinged and the doors slid open, allowing her to slip through. When she spun around she pinned him with a sexy stare, and, just as the doors began to close, he sprinted the rest of the way, shoving his hand through the closing gap just in time to send the doors back open.

"Going up?" he asked as he stepped into the elevator. Taking a moment to smooth out the creases from his shirt, he waited until the doors shut firmly behind him. "Nowhere to run now," he said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

She chuckled, but then schooled her features. "Twelfth floor, please."

"Oh, look at that," he drawled, jamming the button for his floor. "Me too." He shot her a sideways glance as he settled in next to her against the mirrored wall. Shoving his hands in his pockets, his fingertips grazed the scrap of lace still wedged in his pocket. As he fisted them, a slow smile spread across his face.

The ride up was the longest two minutes of Peeta's life, thanks to the unexpected stop on the 7th floor where an older couple ducked their heads in, realized they were heading up instead of down, and then ducked back out. He didn't miss the wink the old man shot his way, though, just before the doors closed, leaving them alone once again. Yep, he was getting lucky tonight, and if things went his way, it would be the first of many more to come. Although they'd both miraculously stayed on their own sides the entire ride up, the sexual tension sizzling in the air around and between them was unmistakable.

From his vantage point, Peeta found himself checking out every inch of her, and just like every other time before, his cock loved the view too. Heat flared in her eyes as she stared back at him, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth as she drummed her fingers along the metal banister.

Neither one of them moved, both completely engaged in their mutual stare down. When the elevator finally dinged and the doors slid open, it revealed an empty hallway.

Katniss lifted an eyebrow as if waiting for him to make the next move. Taking her cue, he cleared his throat. "Your room or mine?"

"I'm crashing with Johanna, so definitely yours. Unless…what about your friend?"

"Oh, don't worry. Delly's got a room. She came into this weekend with plans of her own."

The elevator doors began to slide closed, and that's when Peeta finally pushed himself off the wall and snatched her hand, shoving his foot between the doors and sending them open again.

Linking their fingers, he pulled her down the hallway, making a beeline straight to his room. This game of cat and mouse was getting old, and his usual endless amount of patience was coming to an end. Those damn sexy shoes of hers that continued to _click-clack_ against the floor weren't helping any either, their tempo matching his racing pulse beat for beat. He was dying to see her in nothing but those heels.

 _Fuck_. He was barely holding himself together as it was. If she noticed the slight tremble of his hand as he pulled his key card out of his back pocket, she didn't comment on it. After the third try, the handle beeped, and the door swung open as he stepped aside. "Ladies first," he said, motioning her forward with a wave of his hand.

"What a gentleman." The prim tone of her voice contradicted the sway of her hips as she sauntered past him. His hand itched to give that luscious ass of hers a playful pat, but he held back, tucking the key card back into his pocket. _Ha_. If she only knew the filthy thoughts racing through his head. Tonight, a gentleman he most certainly was _not_.

The moment the door clicked shut, she was on him, hands on his shoulders as she shoved him up against the back of the door. He could barely see a thing in the dark, but he could feel her, oh man could he feel the heat radiating off her hot little body as her palms began to explore the planes of his chest. When her fingers touched upon his belt, though, he grabbed hold of her wrists, gently tugging her arms out to the side.

"Enough," he whispered on an exhale, his eyes dropping to her lips. "I'm going to kiss you now."

Tilting his head, he latched his mouth onto her neck, her sharp intake telling him that wasn't what she was expecting. But that didn't stop her pulse from hammering against his lips as he twisted their bodies and her back hit the door with a dull _thud_.

"Are my lips not good enough," she murmured, but the shiver in her voice said she was enjoying his mouth just fine where it was. His teeth scraped over the column of her neck, and when she moaned, he released a seductive laugh. _Damn_ , she was responsive. But somehow her hands managed to escape his hold, and he braced his own against the cool surface of the door. Her fingers found his belt again and she toyed with the clasp, managing to wiggle the leather strap partway out.

"Quit distracting me," he said, his voice muffled against her skin. "I'm trying to woo you."

Katniss burst out laughing, and he grinned despite himself. "Oh my god, woo me? What are you, from the eighteenth centur—" Her words ended on a gasp when his teeth grazed just below her jaw and he nipped at her skin. Then with the flat of his tongue, he licked a path lower and lower until the neckline of her dress stopped him.

"You taste so good." Trailing soft kisses across her exposed skin, he felt her body tremble as her hands came to rest against his chest. Dropping his own hand from her neck, he slid it down her front until his fingers brushed against her mound. "But I bet you taste even better…here." Pressing down with the heel of his palm, he could feel her arousal seeping through the fabric. Her breathy pants filled the room as he ground his hand harder, reveling in the way her hips lifted and strained for contact, wanting more.

She was practically riding his hand, her core pulsing against his palm which was already coated and slick from her arousal. And as tempting as it was to make her come as she was—still dressed and braced against the back of the hotel room door—he needed to take a step back. Let the lust fogging his head clear for just a minute. So he pulled his hand away quickly, smirking when Katniss whined.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, it looks like I've ruined your dress."

Glancing down at the obvious wet spot, she frowned. "You don't sound the least bit sorry."

"That's because I'm not." Chuckling, he swept the pad of his thumb over his lower lip and paused. "Get on the bed," he finally ordered, taking a step back as his hands went straight to his shirt where he began pulling each button from their slots.

She sprinted across the room, kicking off her heels before she scrambled on top of the covers. He fought back a laugh when she propped her chin up on her hand as though she was front row and center to her own private show. As tempting as it was to give her one, the ache in his pants was bordering on painful territory.

After flicking on the switch to one of the bedside lamps, he finally shrugged his shirt off his shoulders. It was almost comical, the way her eyes widened and she groaned. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"What is _that_?" she emphasized, motioning to his naked torso with a wave of her hand. "You're supposed to be a baker."

Finally giving in, he barked out a laugh as he tossed his shirt over the back of the hotel chair. "I _am_ a baker. What'd you think I was hiding under here?"

"Not _that_ ," she emphasized again, unable to drag her attention away from his body.

"Well, lucky for you," he started, dragging his hand down his erection that was straining against his zipper. "You ain't seen nothing yet."

Wrinkling her nose in the most adorable way, she finally looked up and guffawed. "Someone's a tad sure of himself."

"And you're only figuring that out now?" He went to remove his belt but then stopped. Instead, he dug into his pocket and slowly removed his souvenir from earlier, dangling the scrap of lace from his finger.

"I want those back, you know."

Peeta flashed her a wicked grin. "Nope, these are mine now." When she scowled, he chuckled. "If you're lucky, I might buy you another pair." Or fifty. One in every goddamn color of the rainbow and every shade in between.

Tossing the panties onto the nightstand, he went back to work on his belt and then hooked his thumbs into his waistband. It was hard to miss Katniss's gasp when he dropped both his pants and boxers and stepped out of them.

Grinning, he took his cock in hand and gave it a rough tug, stroking from root to tip and then back slowly just to see her reaction. Her eyes were riveted on his every movement. When she licked her lips at the sight of him and rearranged herself so she was seated at the edge of the bed, he had to give the tip a hard squeeze to keep from spilling all over the carpet.

With a deep breath, he released his cock. As good as his hand felt, Katniss was going to feel a hell of a lot better. He needed to pace himself, though. It wouldn't do either of them any good if he couldn't keep his cool. Peeta ran a hand through his hair, effectively ridding himself of the last remnants of gel as he tried to pull himself together.

There was a woman on his bed. Not just any woman, but a goddamn goddess staring up at him, all soft curves and willing and waiting to see what he'd do next.

He drew closer, his feet carrying him to the end of the bed. Her eyes were glued to his cock, and, thanks to the height of the bed, the tip was positioned just inches away from her mouth. What he'd give for her to lean forward and wrap those pouty pink lips of her around him. His cock gave a little bob in agreement.

The clearing of his throat finally got her attention. "See something you like?" She didn't say a word, just sat up on her heels and reached out, wrapping both hands around the base of him. But damned if his heart didn't start pounding even faster at the sight of her tongue slipping out to wet her lips, ready to devour him. "Christ," he hissed, but then all rational thought flew out the window when the tip of her tongue traced the rim of his head. Just that one lick told him he wasn't going to last if he let her go on.

"Whoa there," he gasped, cupping her chin and gently tugging her sinful mouth away. Her chest heaved with an exasperated breath, which only caused his attention to move to her breasts. The fabric had shifted just enough that a hint of orange was peeking out between her cleavage.

He needed to get back in control, so, grasping her by the shoulders, he lifted her to her feet and exchanged their positions so she was standing at the foot of the bed and he was on the mattress, leaning back on his elbows.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice breathless as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

With one hand behind his head, he used the other to cover his erection that was hard as fuck and slightly wet from her tongue. "I'm going to lay here and you're going to finally take off that dress."

She was silent for a second, watching as he tried to rub the ache from his cock. Then her eyes narrowed. "You want me to strip for you? And like what…dance around or something?"

"Nope, no dancing required, just as long as you end up naked."

Her cheeks flushed again. "Oh…uh, alright then."

He sat up a bit more when she reached behind and undid the knot that the base of her spine, then held his breath as the fabric slithered down every curve of her body. She was incredible, standing in front of him in only her strapless orange bra which complemented the olive undertones of her skin. And that pretty pink flush of hers extended all the way down her cleavage. Which made him wonder…what color were her—

"Say something."

"Hmm?" He glanced up when her fingers grazed the front clasp of her bra. There was a hint of uncertainty in her features. She wasn't about to go all shy on him now, was she?

"You went quiet all of a sudden." Pressing her lips into a thin line, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just what color your nipples are."

Katniss choked out a laugh and shook her head, but she was smiling again, and that was all that mattered. "Right, and do you have some sort of a preference?"

"Nope, they could be purple for all I care, I just want to see them." He made a point of running his palm down the length of his cock, nice and slow-like. "So lose the bra already, Katniss."

"Geez, so demanding," she huffed, but there was an excited glint in her eyes as her deft fingers went to work and the front of her bra popped open. Neither of them looked to see where the bra landed when she tossed it away, not that it mattered.

"Fucking hell," he swore under his breath. Her nipples were a rosy-brown and hard as rocks by the looks of them.

"Is that a good 'fucking hell' or a disappointed 'fucking hell', because I know they're a little on the small side, and with all that padding from the bra it's a little deceiving—"

"They're perfect…just perfect." Fisting his cock, he bit back a groan as saliva pooled in his mouth. He had to swallow it back before he made a complete fool of himself and drooled all over his chin. Clearing his throat, he forced his attention back to her face. Nodding toward her chest, he said, "Now come here, I want one of those in my mouth."

"Damn, you're blunt."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Now is that a good 'damn' or an 'I wish he'd shut the fuck up already' kind of 'damn'?"

Katniss's throaty laugh caused a ribbon of warmth to encompass his heart. If she kept that up, he'd be in real danger of doing something stupid. Pushing his feelings aside to examine later, he smiled as Katniss's eyes lit with mirth. "Touché," she answered. "And right now it's definitely a good thing."

"Well good, so now that we've got that all sorted out…" Releasing himself, he settled himself back against the headboard. "So, are you gonna climb on top of me now or what?"

Katniss took a step forward and placed a knee on the bed, but then stopped and narrowed her eyes. She removed her knee, placing her foot back on the floor and as she tapped a finger against her lips. "What if I said 'no'?"

Peeta cocked an eyebrow. Was she testing him? Seeing if he was some sort of control freak or something? "No?" he echoed back.

"What if I said I want you here?" She pointed to the spot in front of her. There was a hesitant lilt in her voice, as though asking for what she wanted in the bedroom wasn't something she normally did.

Curious, he sat up and scooted to where she was pointing. "Here?"

She took a step backward, then lowered her finger to the carpet. "There."

The corner of Peeta's mouth twitched. So she wanted him on his knees, huh? Keeping his gaze locked on hers, he got to his feet and stepped forward, crowding her in just a little until their toes were almost touching. Her breath hitched when he reached out, his fingers sliding through her folds to rest at her entrance. "Here?"

When she didn't answer, he dug his thumb a little higher until she gasped and her body pitched forward. She caught herself before he could help, bracing her hands against his arms and her forehead against his chest. Her warm breaths against his skin heated him to his core as he stroked back and forth in a slow rhythm, then increased the pace, circling over and over as he watched and listened to gauge what she liked best. He was a fast learner, so it didn't take long to have her panting and bucking against his hand. Then his middle finger found her entrance, and he gave it a teasing trace before pushing in.

"Yes," she cried out as he slowly finger fucked her. Her hips lifted and back arched as if chasing his hand each time he pulled out. "More."

Slipping in another finger, he thrust faster, pressing his thumb against her clit before rubbing back and forth against the spot she seemed to favor.

"I need…"

"What do you need," he rasped, his voice thick. "Tell me."

Her mouth drew open, but she didn't make a sound. He could tell by the frustrated pinch of her face that she still needed more but didn't know how to ask for it. He pulled back a few inches, taking his hand with him and trying not to laugh at the miffed huff she tossed his way.

Peeta _tsked_ , taking a moment to glance down at the space between their bodies. Focusing on her chest once again, he backed them up and sat on the bed, positioning her between his legs. Thanks to the extra-high bed frame, it placed his face smack dab in front of her tits. Leaning in, he brushed his lips over a nipple. She squirmed, her hands finding purchase on his shoulders. "Patience," he teased. "I want you good and ready for when I finally take you."

"But I'm already good and— _oh_!"

He silenced her with a sudden bite, quickly soothing the skin with a languid lick. With another flick of his tongue, he felt her nipple peak and harden, and so he sucked and licked and teased until her head tipped back, calling out a string of unintelligible curses to the ceiling. With his free hand, he reached up and cupped her other breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and fingers until it was just as hard as the one between his lips.

"God…your mouth," she practically whimpered. His breathy laugh against her wet nipple caused her body to quiver and shake and he glanced up.

Damn, she was sexy in the heat of the moment, dark wisps of hair haloing her head and the apples of her cheeks flushed pink. And her sounds…her goddamn sounds. He could listen to the soundtrack of her moans all night. His cock was throbbing, so releasing her breast, he reached down and grabbed hold of his dick and gave it a rough jerk. He released a muffled moan, but because of her tit in his mouth, he nipped her nipple harder than expected.

"Shit," she hissed, arching up into his mouth. "Do that again."

Releasing her with a loud 'pop', he lifted his head and glanced up to find her watching him. "You liked that?" Her eager nod had him grinning. And so he leaned in and did it again, watching her eyes flutter shut as her head fell back and her mouth parted. Moving on to the other breast, he reached down, skimming his fingers down to her thigh and then between her legs, his fingers eager to explore her core. With the pad of his thumb, he traced the slit of her pussy lips. Her body jerked when, on an upstroke, his thumb caught between her folds and grazed her clit. He circled it twice before readjusting his hand and dipping his middle finger inside.

"Oh fuck," they moaned in unison when she clenched her walls around him.

His head dropped to her navel, and, adding a second finger, he picked up his rhythm, his thumb stroking her clit with each thrust of his hand. "So...wet," he murmured as he trailed open-mouth kisses against her skin. "So...fucking...tight."

A door slammed somewhere out in the hallway, followed by a round of drunken laughter, but all Peeta could focus on was the sounds of her pants as his fingers slipped in and out, her juices now coating his palm. He wanted to taste her, know what it was like to have Katniss Everdeen filling every last one of his senses.

Wrenching his hand away, he got to his feet. Her eyes burst open and the scathing look she shot him was priceless. "Why'd you stop?"

Chuckling, he made a point of licking his fingers clean, and her eyes went wide. "Back on the bed," he rasped, stepping aside to give her room. When she was flat on her back, he re-positioned himself on the floor, widening his stance to take some of the pressure off his knees.

He pulled her further down the bed until her bare ass was perched just on the edge. Spreading her legs wider, he pinned them to the mattress and gave each of her knees a squeeze. "Keep those there." Glancing back down between her legs, he couldn't help but breathe her in deep. The tremble of her thighs that glistened with arousal called to him. "God, you're gorgeous," he whispered, licking his lips as he took in every last inch of her.

His eyes darted back up to hers, which were riveted on him. When her top teeth sunk into her bottom lip, he couldn't wait any longer. There was nothing slow or gentle about the way he thrust his tongue between her folds and sought out her clit, sucking it hard between his lips. Her muffled curse as she began to rock her hips was almost his breaking point. She was practically riding his face, back arching and hips writhing beneath him, but she didn't move her legs from where he'd ordered.

He couldn't take it anymore, he needed relief and so there was no stopping himself from grinding his hips against the side of the bed like a horny teenager. But he didn't give a shit, his cock was grateful for the friction. Then one of her hands found the top of his head as she fisted his hair between her fingers, tugging on the strands as if to guide his mouth. For that, he shoved his fingers back into her and reveled in the feeling as her walls began to flutter and tighten.

"I'm gonna…gonna…come," she panted, and he glanced up just in time to catch her throwing an arm across her face. "Holy fu-"

She didn't get a chance to finish that thought because she was clenching around his fingers, sucking him deeper in. God, what it'd feel like if that was his cock. Soon. He was going to bury himself balls deep in her wet heat soon.

When the tension left her body and all he could make out was the rapid rise and fall of her chest, he wiped his mouth against the sheets and sat up taller. Her hair was a mess, the sheets up by her head mangled and creased from where her hands had pulled and tugged at them. Scratch that. She was a _beautiful_ mess, and if he had his way, she would soon be _his_ beautiful mess.

Unable to keep his hands off her, his fingertips traced intricate patterns up her thighs, following the curve of her hips and circling her belly button before outlining the swells of her breasts. She was so heart-achingly beautiful. His gaze was drawn to the column of her neck as he followed the delicate lines of her collarbone, fascinated by her pulse that hammered in the hollow of her throat.

He pressed his mouth to the tempting spot, teasing the sensitive skin with the tip of his tongue before he sucked it between his lips. _Hard_. A keening cry filled the room as her body arched off the bed, her naked breasts brushing against his chest for a brief moment before she flopped back down onto the mattress. Damn, she was still so sensitive.

He continued to lick and suck and kiss his way across her chest, moving closer and closer to the undersides of her breasts, then zeroing in on her taut nipples that were just begging for the tug of his teeth and the wet heat of his mouth. As he eventually found his way up to her face, he caught her staring at him, an unsure look straining her features.

"You still haven't kissed me," she whispered, finally finding her voice. Her eyes, still clouded with passion, dropped to his mouth.

"Yes, I ha—"

"On the mouth," she cut in as one of her hands snaked around the back of his head.

It was true, he hadn't yet, but that was because he wanted _her_ to be the one to initiate it. Maybe it was stupid on his part, considering what they'd just done and what they were about to do was about as intimate as two people could get. But to Peeta, kissing was far more intimate than sex. A way to express raw emotions that words could not even begin to describe, and with nothing to hide behind, it was when he felt most vulnerable.

There was no doubt that he had feelings for Katniss, but the question was: did she share the same ones for him? He wasn't quite sure. And if he was being honest, he was a little scared to know the truth.

As if sensing he'd retreated into his thoughts, Katniss stroked the back of his head, grazing her fingernails against his scalp on the up-stroke. When he refocused on her face, his eyes were drawn to her parted lips that called to him on a carnal level. Just as he was about to give in to temptation and make the first move, Katniss lifted her head and brushed her lips against his.

Peeta froze, but when her other hand caressed the side of his face, he melted into her touch. What started out as a soft, sweet kiss, grew in intensity with each passing second. The tip of her tongue skimmed along the seam of his lips, and by his next breath, she was coaxing his mouth open so she could flick her tongue against his. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, the warmth of her seeping into him as he poured everything he had into the kiss. The sensation sent his erection rocking forward through her slick folds, the tip catching her clit as he moved.

"Tease," she said in a breathy tone as she pulled away, and he chuckled.

"No, it's called foreplay," he clarified, cupping one of her breasts and rolling his thumb over the tip.

"I thought we were done with foreplay." To punctuate her point, she bucked her hips and his cock slid through her folds again. "Please?"

There was no telling her "no", not with the way her entire body seemed to come alive at his touch. And not surprisingly, a part of him felt this wouldn't be the first time he'd be giving in to her.

"Scoot up," he said as he got to his feet and made his way over to the adjoining bathroom.

Although he'd had no intentions of hooking up this weekend, something had made him shove a strip of condoms into his toiletry bag. And thank god he did. Maybe he was being a little too eager, but whatever. He fished out the entire strip and quickly returned to the bedroom, where he found Katniss propped up against the headboard. She'd pulled down the rest of her hair and was trying to finger comb out the wavy strands that came to a stop just below her breasts.

He shot her an appraising look as she watched him approach. Her hand froze when he knelt a knee on the bed, the mattress dipping beneath his weight. He could see her pulse hammering in her neck as he slowly made his way up towards her. Pausing, he tore off a condom with his teeth and tossed the rest onto the nightstand. It was tempting to ask her to do him the honor, but if she touched him again he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold back. After quickly sheathing himself, he pushed away the sheet that she'd pulled up around her waist and was thrilled when she automatically spread her legs open.

"Fucking unreal," he whispered, his hungry gaze blazing a scorching trail down the length of her body. Tanned skin and just the hint of a fading tan line at her hips. He ran his hands down her legs, spreading his thumbs wide to trail along the muscles of her inner thighs.

"What is?" she asked, voice breathy as she reached up to play with her tits.

Squeezing his fingers, he released a ragged breath. "You."

The moment his hands reached her waist, he twisted them until he was palming her ass cheeks, loving the feel of her curves in his hands. "Just look at you, how are you even real?" Then he jerked her up off the bed and she gasped. Dragging her body closer, he wrapped her smooth legs around his hips, the tip of his cock pulsing at her entrance.

"What are you waiting for?"

He chuckled. So impatient. "Give a man a minute to enjoy the view."

Her huffy protest had him grinning. Her hands fell away from her breasts. "Well, I guess I'll lie here then and just wait for you to—"

With a hard tug, he was buried to the hilt, both of them groaning as he leaned forward to get better leverage with his knees. He pulled out slowly, enjoying every fucking inch of her soaking wet pussy. He felt her tense when he was almost out as if bracing herself for another unforgiving thrust, but he didn't move.

"You done talking now?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Eyes wide, she nodded. "Good, now hold on to something because I'm far too keyed up to be gentle. But if at any time it hurts, promise me you'll say something, okay?"

The way her half-lidded eyes stared up at him as her fingers wrapped around his shoulders told him that was exactly what she wanted, and he was going to give it to her. He watched her throat bob as she swallowed. "I promise."

"Good," he murmured, almost to himself. And holy hell, was it ever good. Too good actually, as he pushed into her again with all his weight behind his thrust.

 _Damn_. He'd waited too long, allowed himself to get too wound up to last more than ten strokes.

With every drive of his hips against the cradle of her thighs, it brought him closer and closer to the edge. He could tell she was just as close, her head tilted back and eyes screwed shut. Despite the ache in his thighs and the tingling at the base of his spine, he needed her to come again. Just one more time. Wanted to watch her fall apart and feel her walls clench and squeeze around his cock.

He paused, shifting his hold before lifting her hips off the bed and altering his angle of entry just enough that he knew she'd feel him everywhere. His next upward thrust had her moaning his name.

"That's it," he rasped, pumping his hips furiously as her heels dug into his ass cheeks. "I need to feel you come around my cock."

Releasing her hips, he fell forward, positioning his hands on either side of her head. Sweat trickled down his temples, his back. She was so close, he just knew she was, the two of them hurtling together towards something that was borderline out-of-control.

"Christ, Katniss," he wheezed the moment his balls pulled up tight, ready to explode. He couldn't take it anymore, not with the way her breasts bounced with each thrust and her nails dug into his back.

"I—I can't," he ground out. And then he was there.

His eyes fell shut and he dropped onto his elbows, covering her entire body with his. "I'm sorry," he hissed as his hips slowed to sharp, short jerks, knowing full well he was done for. He came with a grunt, pitching forward one last time as his fingers dug into the sheets. His body shuddered and shook, his breaths coming out in gasping pants as he kept his cock buried deep inside her, filling the condom with everything he had.

 _Holy hell_. He'd never come so hard in his life. Never felt so connected to someone before. Never had such a deep satisfaction fill every ounce of his body. He was pretty certain he'd just surrendered a part of his soul to Katniss Everdeen, but he'd gladly give it all to her if she wanted it. Dropping his head to her shoulder, he nuzzled his face against her satiny smooth skin that was slicked with sweat. Then he groaned.

She hadn't come with him. It was a miracle he'd lasted as long as did, but there was no way he was leaving her needy. Sucking in a deep breath, he pushed himself up and finally pulled out of her body, not bothering with the spent condom yet because he had other priorities.

"What are you—" Katniss started as he slid down the bed and spread her legs wider apart, bracing his hands behind her knees. Her words turned to a long, drawn-out moan when he wasted no time latching onto her clit, sucking the hardened nub between his lips. Two quick passes of his tongue were all it took, her clit pulsing beneath him as she rode out the final waves of pleasure.

"No more," she whined, grabbing hold of his head as she tried to shut her thighs. "You just ruined me."

 _She_ was ruined? There was no holding back his strained laugh as he dug his forehead into the bedcovers between her legs, ridding himself of some of the sweat and finally the spent condom, which he somehow managed to toss into the garbage by the nearby desk. It'd be a miracle if he could walk after tonight. His arms and legs felt like Jell-o and his muscles trembled with exhaustion as he crawled his way back up the bed.

Thoroughly sated and spent, he collapsed on top of her, panting heavily to catch his breath. It took him a moment to realize he was crushing her, and although she didn't complain about his weight, he carefully rolled off to the side. He took in her flushed cheeks, smiling smugly at her completely blissed out expression. She must have sensed his gaze when she finally pried her eyes open and stared back up at him.

"That was…" she started, reaching up to brush the sweaty locks from his forehead. The dreamy look in her eye caused his breath to hitch. "That was…" she tried again.

When she still didn't finish her sentence, Peeta leaned in to capture her mouth in a quick but hard kiss. "That good, huh?" She swatted at his chest but he caught her hand and brought it to his mouth, where he brushed his lips across her knuckles.

Rolling onto her side, she nuzzled in deeper, sending a rush of warmth through him. "That was fucking amazing," she whispered against his heated skin.

Amazing didn't quite cut it. Sex with Katniss was…incredible. Probably the best damn sex he'd ever had, but having her in his arms, her silky hair and lithe body wrapped around his…it was…nice. Better than nice. It was fucking amazing. If he had it his way, she'd never leave his bed. Warning signs should have shot off in his head with a thought like that because it was way too soon to be entertaining those sorts of feelings. Especially with someone, he'd just met. Wasn't it?

But he'd dated around enough to know this connection he felt with Katniss didn't happen every day. It'd be foolish to dismiss what he was feeling just because his head hadn't quite caught up yet. Deep down he knew where he stood, but he didn't want to assume anything on Katniss's end. There was only one way to find out.

He pulled her tighter to him, tucking her head beneath his chin as he began to stroke her back. "Katniss?" he whispered. She didn't answer. He cleared his throat and tried again, a little louder this time. "Katniss?" Her only response was a heavy sigh. It was then he noticed her breaths had turned shallow and far apart.

Releasing a sigh of his own, he managed to work the covers up over their bodies without jostling her around too much. He knew he should get a washcloth from the bathroom to help clean her up a bit, however, he didn't want to disturb her. But truth be told, he really just didn't want to let her go.

They'd talk in the morning. And if she wasn't interested in what he had to offer, then, well…he'd have to try harder.

A few hours later, Katniss stirred. Peeta hadn't slept a wink, not that he minded really. He was happy to watch her sleep. And her content little sighs when she burrowed her face into his chest every so often? Goddamn adorable.

He remained still as he let her come to, easing up his hold so she could have some space as she rolled and stretched. "Morning," he eventually said, smiling at her sleepy face.

"Good morning," she answered, half of her greeting stifled by a yawn. It took her a few moments to blink the sleep from her eyes but when she finally did, she seemed a little startled. Then before he could react, she bolted up out of bed and was halfway to the bathroom before she muttered, "I have to pee."

Chuckling, he tried to fix the covers as best he could as he waited. A corner of the sheets at the end had come loose completely, and the ridiculous little pillows that held no function but to take up space were strewn all over the floor. The toilet flushed and he sat back against the headboard, unsure what to do with his hands before settling on resting them in his lap. Besides, it would help hide the semi he was sporting.

A minute later, Katniss emerged from the bathroom and slowly shuffled her way towards the bed. She was oddly quiet, a pensive expression furrowing her brow.

"Everything alright?" he eventually asked, a little unsure if he'd like the answer.

"I just…" His heart stilled at the all-too-serious look pinching her features. "About last night, I'm just worried that…now in the light of day that you'll think it was all just a big—"

"Mistake?" he ventured, trying his hardest not to let his disappointment seep too much into his voice. With a firm shake of his head, he reached out and motioned for her to join him on the bed. "For me, it wasn't. Why? Are you having regrets?"

Katniss startled and then frowned as if she found the notion offensive. Thankfully, she crawled onto the mattress and settled in next to him. At least that was promising. She pulled the covers up before finally meeting his gaze. "Of course not, it was good."

"Just good?" Arching an eyebrow, he leaned in closer, his mouth on a direct path to hers. "If memory serves me right, I seem to recall the words 'fucking' and 'amazing' being thrown out there."

Obviously flustered, Katniss ducked out of the way before he could capture her lips. "You always this cocky in the morning?"

"I prefer confident or self-assured," he mused, finally landing a peck along her jaw. "Or better yet, charmingly optimistic."

"Yeah well, I'm just not good at this kind of thing, okay?"

He pursed his lips. Ok, now he was confused. "What kind of thing?"

"You know…this." She waved a hand at them and then released a heavy sigh. No, he didn't understand, and so he waited for her to continue. "One night stands," she clarified when he remained silent. "I know this is your kind of thing, and I'm probably doing this part all wrong, aren't I?"

Peeta frowned. Rye really had laid it on thick, hadn't he? Is that why she'd came on to him so strong at the bar? Thinking since this was his kind of "thing", he'd be a sure bet? That he wouldn't turn her down? Oh god, is that all she wanted from him? One night of hot, dirty fucking and now she was ready to be done with him? Well, fuck that. She wasn't just another notch on his bedpost, and he'd be damned if that's all he was to her.

"Listen, I had a lot of fun," she continued, but he wasn't buying her forced smile. "Thank you for…for…everything." She trailed off, her eyes suddenly sad. "I should probably go," she mumbled, dropping her gaze to her finger that was toying with the covers. Tugging her bottom lip between her teeth, she made a move to get up and escape their nest of bed sheets.

His hand shot out to still her. "Please don't," he said, but uncertainty was still etched on her face. "Stay." To prove his point, he gently tugged her onto his chest, tucking her head under his chin where she belonged. Her body went stiff, but when he began to card his fingers through her dark waves, little by little she melted into him. "Katniss, what if I told you I've never done this before either?"

Her head lifted, and this time she was the one frowning as she turned to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Look, I'm not sure what Rye told you about me…well, no, that's not true, I have a pretty good idea what he said to you. But it's not true. _This_ ," he emphasized, motioning around them to the rumpled bedsheets and discarded piles of clothes scattered across the floor. "This is not my usual thing."

"It's not?" The hopeful look in her eyes had him shaking his head in reassurance as he stroked the back of her head, but it didn't last. "It doesn't make a difference, though, now does it? It was a one-time thing and I knew that going into it, but…fuck." She pulled away, putting a few more inches between their faces. "Despite the consequences, I just knew it would be like this."

Peeta stilled, but his grip on her didn't ease up. "Like what?" She didn't answer right away, but he had to know. "Like what, Katniss?"

"Just…right. Like this is how things are supposed to be. That's stupid, though, isn't it? We were only together for one night, and that's too soon to actually mean anything…right?"

"Wow, tequila really does bring out your honest side," he teased, his relief expressing itself in the form of humor. But from the hurt and confused look on her face, he could tell she didn't quite appreciate the joke. "Katniss, I'm kidding. Of course I don't think it's stupid, how could I when that's exactly how I feel?" This time she didn't shy away when he leaned in to kiss her, just a soft brush of his lips against her cheek.

"Yeah but...it doesn't matter how either of us feels, now does it?" She continued on before he could gather his thoughts. "You're leaving tonight, and I knew this would fucking happen. I thought I could do this and not let it affect me, but how the hell am I supposed to move on from last night? How am I supposed to forget you or any of this?"

Her obvious frustration over the situation they were in shouldn't have pleased him, but it did. He was ecstatic! It showed she cared, that what they shared actually meant something to her.

"Simple," he answered, "you don't forget a damn thing and you go on a date with me."

"Wait…what?"

"You heard me." Dragging the backs of his fingers up her arm, he thrilled at the way she responded with a shiver.

"Uh…isn't that a little backward? And besides, how would that even work?"

"Easy, I ask you out, like I just did, and then you say…" he trailed off, lifting his eyebrows as he waited for her to answer.

"But…you're not making any sense! Haven't you heard anything I've said?"

"Of course, I've heard every single word. But I'm still not seeing a problem."

With a loud huff, Katniss crossed her arms over her chest. The gesture did wickedly amazing things to her breasts, but he forced his attention to her face. "I don't do long-distance relationships," she finally said.

"Well then, you're in luck. I don't either." If it wasn't for the hint of pain in her eyes, he'd have laughed at her bewildered expression. "So here's the deal."

"Now there's a deal?"

"Yep, you say 'yes' to going out with me, and then I prove to you that all this chemistry we seem to have in the bedroom, extends outside of it too. But if you still need some convincing, we'll go out again…and again and again and again, until you finally come to your senses."

Shaking her head, Katniss huffed. "And how are we going to do that exactly when you're on the other damn side of the country?"

"Well, it's a good thing for you then that I'm not going anywhere, isn't it?"

She bolted up, the sheet dropping to her waist to expose her naked chest. "You're not? What are you talking about?"

"You know that new bakery that opened up a few weeks ago on Thirteenth? Where I got the grooms cake before the rehearsal dinner?" She nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing. " It's mine."

"What do you mean… _yours_?"

"Mine, as in I bought it. Before my dad passed away, we'd talked about how he one day wanted to expand the family business. With Rye being the only one here and everyone else back out West, we decided here made the most sense."

Katniss was quiet as she processed his words. Then something dawned on her, and her eyes grew wide, almost panicked. Oh shit. Was that regret?

"Do Rye and Madge know?" she asked.

"Not yet. Actually, only Delly knows, and well, now you." Silence filled the room once again as she stared at the bedcover. _Dammit_ , this was probably the last thing she wanted. All she wanted was a hot night with a guy she'd never have to worry about seeing ever again, and he'd just put a damper on her plans.

"Look," he started, glancing away and cringing just a bit when he caught sight of her orange bra dangling off the lampshade. Rubbing a hand along the back of his neck, he blew out a heavy breath. "There's a pretty good chance of running into each other now that I'm living here permanently, so I get it if that bothers you. And if you're worried that I'm going to go brag to Rye about this, don't. My lips are sealed."

"Peeta, I didn't think you'd—"

"And if it'll make you feel any better," he rushed on, wanting to make sure he pleaded his case before she completely dismissed him, "I can pretend like this never happened." Although that was a bald-faced lie. There was no way in hell he was forgetting about last night. The sting of rejection would suck big time, but that was something he'd have to live with.

"Peeta," she repeated, a little louder.

"Or we could—"

His lips sealed shut when she grabbed hold of his chin, forcing him to look her way. When he finally did, the breathtaking smile she directed solely at him had hope flaring deep in his chest. "My answer is yes."

Hope filled his chest as he searched her face, his attention finally settling on her lips. "To which question?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you," she said as her stomach rumbled.

"Hungry, are we?" he teased, but he could already sense the eye roll before she followed through with it. If it weren't for her apparent hunger, he'd have had her flat out on her back again. He settled on his haunches, bringing the sheet with him that created an obvious tent from the erection he'd been trying to hide since she awoke. "Aren't you curious about what I've got hidden under here?"

"Tempting," she said with a laugh as she sprung out of bed and swiped his dress shirt off the desk chair. It was impossible to look away as she slid her arms through the sleeves and fastened only two of the buttons. "But as you'll soon learn with me, hunger wins out over curiosity every time."

"Well then, I happen to know the best place in town for cinnamon buns." It was fascinating, the way she finger-combed her hair and wound the strands into a messy braid knot. And the way his shirt hung over her curves wasn't helping with his erection. Swallowing back the urge to show her just how much of an expert he was at satisfying an entirely different kind of hunger, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and continued. "And lucky for you, our date this morning includes a backstage pass to the baker's personal kitchen and a hands-on private lesson from the man himself."

"Oh really," she laughed, not resisting when he captured her by the waist and slung her onto his lap.

Never in a million years would he have thought that moving across the country and leaving behind the only life he knew would, ironically enough, feel like coming home. He had Katniss Everdeen to thank for that, and he had a sneaking suspicion that he'd be thanking her for a long time to come.

Kissing the tip of her nose, he smiled. "Yep, and as I'm sure you've already learned with me, clothing is optional."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There you have it! I hope you enjoyed this little mini-series and that this last installment didn't disappoint. I have a few ladies that I'm sending a huge hug and thank you for their pre-reading/beta skills because they tackled this monster in record time and are wonderful and supportive authors themselves! To _**JennaGill**_ , _**katnissdoesnotfollowback**_ , and **_papofglencoe_** , you ladies are AMAZING and to **_Loving-Mellark_** who never ceases to amaze me with her gif/banner creations. As always, I'd love to hear your feedback :) Thanks for reading and hope to be updating a few of my WIPs soon!

Come find me on tumblr: _**pookieh**_


End file.
